Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-3a+14+a}$
Explanation: Rewrite to group the ${a}$ terms together: $ {-3a + a} + 14$ Combine the ${a}$ terms: $ {-2a} + 14$ The simplified expression is $-2a + 14$